Brotherly Love
by Very Special Lee
Summary: A shapshot of Sirius' and Regulus' childhood at 12 Grimmauld Place before either of them went to Hogwarts and brothers were still brothers.


Brotherly Love

12 Grimmauld Place was like fort: No one could get in without expressed permission, because Orion Black had casted some extremely powerful charms on his house and the security charms set by his ancestors had been merely increased; however, the house was located in the heart of London where muggles were to be found everywhere, so that Sirius and Regulus, heir to Walburga and Orion Black could do nothing except watching the muggle children playing outside, while they were trapped inside the house with its dark shadows, the house elf's heads along the walls and a sensible coldness, which prevented you from even hoping to have seen a spark of happiness on their pale faces.  
Quietly Regulus knocked at his brother's bedroom door, anxiously looking over his shoulder and before he knocked a second time he stopped, not even daring to breathe, to listen if anything was moving downstairs or if the noise had disturbed his mother. But the house remained deadly quiet and so he wanted to knock another time as the wooden door sprang open and a voice said from inside "Enter, little brother."  
Warily Regulus obeyed Sirius' order and nearly tripled over some books which covered almost the entire floor. "You should tidy up your room", he stated in a quiet and calm tone as usual.  
"Nay", grinned Sirius and came over to ruffle the black hair of his younger brother, who instantly pushed the hand away or in other words, tried to push the hand away because he never had a chance to stand up against Sirius, if he was caught in this rebellious mood. "I'll do it tomorrow, Reggie."  
"Don't "Reggie" me!" exclaimed the younger boy and dodged a played punch. However, he lost his balance and hit a bookshelf which broke midway through and books crashed down onto the floor. Only a few seconds later a high pitched scream rang out and a door was slammed into its frame. Steps, angry steps were coming up the staircases but Sirius did not care. He helped Regulus to free himself of huge amount of books and offered him his hand. Reluctantly Regulus took it and was pulled onto his feet again. "You're alright?" Sirius asked with slight concern.  
"Yes, I am fine. Never been better", said Regulus flatly and his face went blank as the door was pushed open. Their father Orion stepped inside and his grey eyes were blazing with fury.  
Sirius felt his brother tensing up next to him but simply looked at his father with a questioning look on his face. "Father", he finally said. "We'd been expecting you not earlier than in two days time."  
"Apparently, son", came the cold reply and six years old Regulus could hardly suppress to wince. Orion's eyes flickered over his face and he almost looked away as he could not withstand the piercing gaze anymore. "I am sorry for this mess, father", Sirius went quickly on before Regulus could say anything at all. He knew his parents would not punish Regulus, but it was better he claimed to have done it then if his innocent baby brother was suddenly old enough to be punished. "I was trying to cast the leviating charm on one of my books and it went bad-"  
He was interrupted by the flick of his father's wand and his own one flew towards him, but from under his pillow.  
"You think it funny to lie to me, Sirius?" Orion hissed and Regulus bit his lip and looked the other way, not wanting to see the disappointment. He wanted to confess that the noise had been his fault, but the squeeze of Sirius' hand lying on his shoulder increased and he knew better than to interfere, than to disappoint Sirius too. He only wished his family to be proud of him and so he pretended not to listen, not to be present as his father punished his brother. He was invisible.  
Regulus told himself Sirius would be lying when he named him a coward, for not being courageous enough to stand against his parents and against the beliefs they had been raised with. But Sirius was wrong- Regulus was brave, he merely did not show this bravery openly.


End file.
